Harry Potter and the Alternate Universe
by Aymerysage
Summary: AU, nonmagic, SLASH DMHP Draco is top, parody of the Swiss Family Robinson story and the Tarzan story. ‘Her husband, James, was gone, killed one year ago by the savage wild, leaving her and her baby to fend for themselves. But she couldn’t go on anymore.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Alternative Universe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the books by Mrs. Rowling, kay?

**Pairing:** I am a strict Draco/Harry fan meaning that Draco tops Harry kay?

**A/N:** By the way all of the people in this story are most likely from Britain unless I state otherwise and the time zone is roughly 1700 or 1800 but the exact date I don't think will matter and if it does I'll make sure it's stated clearly later on.

**Summary:** AU, non-magic, SLASH DM/HP (Draco is top), parody of the Swiss Family Robinson story and the Tarzan story. '_Her husband, James, was gone, killed one year ago by the savage wild, leaving her and her baby to fend for themselves. But she couldn't go on anymore. She was weak and terrified. The gods were smiting her and her family. It was the only reason for so much bad luck to fall on the Potter name in such a short span of time.'_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

'_It's ok baby, my precious Harry. You'll live a wonderful life here, I know you will manage...I just know you will. You've always been such a strong little boy.' A beautiful woman smiled down at her bundle, breathing hard in terror. Her husband, James, was gone, killed one year ago by the savage wild, leaving her and her baby to fend for themselves. But she couldn't go on anymore. She was weak and terrified. The gods were smiting her and her family. It was the only reason for so much bad luck to fall on the Potter name in such a short span of time._

_But it was her fault and she knew it. She wanted a new life one where the arms of the great government couldn't reach them. A quiet place to raise her family her own way without the smog of the city clouding their eyes, or the looming threat of a draft that would have taken her husband away from her…that would have taken Harry if he weren't but an innocent baby._

_Her husband agreed and they both set off to a new home, a new place to call their own. If only she knew the disaster that had been in their path. Their boat was caught during a terrible storm and hit the rock outcropping of this very island. She had gotten her wish…for a deadly price. Now she was trapped and she was dying._

_The fever had taken hold of her only two months after James's death while she huddled in the makeshift shelter he had built, protecting young Harry against the sweltering storm that had been brewing for what seemed like ages. Now ten months later she could no longer hold onto life. Could no longer protect her young one who could not fend for himself either. He would die along side her and that scared her more then her impending death._

"_I love you Harry Potter. Don't fear…never fear what the world throws at you. You always need to open your arms…and embrace it…with all…your heart." Her voice was barely a whisper, her throat was closing up on her, her skin was ashen and her eyes felt stiff. Cruel fate, life was…it granted her a beautiful family and a chance to live happily and then there was a sudden death that took it all away._

_Her eyes grew heavy, her breath short in her chest but the eyes of her baby kept her alive for just one second more. What she and James had created together was the most beautiful thing she had ever known could exist…it was too horrible that she couldn't see more of his future. With her last breath she breathed her I love you's one more time before inevitably giving into the black. Her last thought was at least she now knew there was no bright light at the end of the tunnel…strangely it comforted her._

_An old man, withered by age and most likely harsh weather, stepped out of the brush, absently wiping away a tear. It was too late for the mother that much he was for certain, but the baby was still alive. Gently he extracted the bundle from the dead mother's arms and smiled down at the cooing baby who seemed oblivious of the death that surrounded him. He would care for the baby as if he were his own. For fifty years he had been trapped on this godforsaken island without ever knowing that others roamed it. Fifty years of solitude. Of talking to himself to keep the madness at bay…but now he had a purpose…a friend…a son._


	2. Horizon

**Harry Potter and the Alternative Universe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the books by Mrs. Rowling, kay?

**Pairing:** I am a strict Draco/Harry fan meaning that Draco tops Harry kay?

**Chapter 2: Horizon**

Dumbledore watched as the now 18 year old Harry laid a bouquet of wildflowers on the grave of his mother, kissing the makeshift cross that had been staked into the ground. It was the most horrible and the most exhilarating day of Dumbledore's life when he had found young Harry. For 17 years he poured his love and devotion into the boy, praying to the heavens that Harry would not spend the rest of his life on the island as he had. That miraculously someone would come and save Harry.

Dumbledore was no fool. His time was almost up. He could barely walk without the assistance of his cane or Harry. But none the less he was satisfied. He had helped the young mother whether she knew or not. Her baby boy was alive and healthy.

"Dumbledore? I think it's going to rain later today." Harry mused as he laid a circle of shells and shark's teeth on the grave of his father. Since Dumbledore had no idea where Harry's father was he decided to make a memorial next to his mother's grave so that she would not be alone and so that Harry could grieve for both of his lost parents.

"Yes, I feel it in these old bones of mine. If you are done, let us get back the house. I'd rather not get caught in it." Every year on the anniversary of his mother's death, Dumbledore took the boy down to where he had found him. It only seemed like the right thing to do. But the problem was that the walk took practically a whole day there and back. It was something Dumbledore could do only once a year. He was no longer a young man. If he wasn't so old he could probably make it in a few hours but alas he was not.

"Alright, quit your whining I'm coming." Dumbledore smiled as the young man approached. He was a handsome boy. Just as beautiful as his mother had been. His hair was long, touching the middle of his back with a lustrous black sheen. His eyes were always a sparkling jade, alight with innocence and curiosity that Dumbledore could never quite understand. The pair of brown slacks that Dumbledore had given Harry to wear on special occasions were dirty and weathered; a white shirt that was far too big on the young man was barely even white. All in all he was a scruffy little boy playing dress up in his daddy's clothing and getting them horribly filthy.

Usually Harry just threw on a scrap of lion hide that barely covered his bits, not that Dumbledore blamed the youth, the Jungle got awfully hot during the day and with as much exertion he put out while hunting, gathering and what ever maintenance he could around their home Harry usually ended up sweat soaked from head to toe.

Strangely enough it was as if the Jungle had empowered this young man instead of hindered him. He moved with the grace of a cat and killed like a predator. Harry Potter was an enigma. Beautiful yet deadly. Elegant yet barbaric. Kind yet vicious. He was a true predator of the wild trapped in the body of a young man.

They walked for some time, stopping only when Dumbledore needed to catch his breath. The endlessly energetic Harry on the other hand never stood still. Once he had brought Dumbledore his canister of water that he had gathered from a near by stream, the boy was off and up a tree locating fruits for them to snack on. Even though Dumbledore had saved this boy so many years ago it was strange to figure out that, unconsciously, the boy was returning the favor. Without the young man he would have died many, many years ago.

"Dumbledore! I see something on the horizon…I don't think it's a cloud!" Harry yelled from the tree, voice laced with curiosity and suspicion.

"What else can you see?" Dumbledore was almost frantic. Could a ship have finally come for them? It was possible…and highly unlikely at the same time. Being shipwrecked for over 70 years could make a man rethink his options.

"Well, it's too far away to tell! It's maybe a day or two from here! Do you think it's a ship?" Harry had shimmied himself down the tree a forgotten branch of banana's in his tight grasp. "Shouldn't we do something? Light the fire, right?"

Harry had been told stories of the day when they might finally be rescued and how they should always have a smoke stack ready to light if they were ever suspicious of an on coming boat.

"Well, yes boy, but we have to get back home now don't we? Hopefully they'll still be able to see it when we get there." Dumbledore stood and started walking towards the direction of their home, no longer tired. If it was a ship then they were saved. He could rest after they were rescued.

Harry shouldered the vine of bananas, hating to waste perfectly good food. What if Dumbledore was finally right? What if a ship had finally come to their aid? What then? Could he leave his home? He had his doubts. Plus he felt that if it was a ship and they were rescued he would finally have to make the tough decision he had feared ever since he was old enough to understand Dumbledore. Would he go with the man who had saved his life, or stay behind with the woman who had given him life?

Harry raced ahead of Dumbledore, dropping the branch of bananas on the ground before grabbing hold of two stones that hung by a strand of vines on a tree, nearby their mound of dried brush. Every morning since Harry could remember Dumbledore left to take care of the tinder that would be lit by a strike of flint. When Harry was old enough to walk Dumbledore had taken him out to this very sight, showing him the tree where he had hung the flint for easy access and how to light the fire if Dumbledore was not present. But he had been warned time and time again that it was not a toy and that he was only to light it if there was a life or death emergency or if there was a ship on the horizon.

Harry struck the two stones together in rapid succession pleased when a spark took to the pile. He stood back as the brush ignited, pleased with his work. He looked to the side and noticed Dumbledore smiling to himself with an old twinkle resurfacing in his eyes. It had been awhile since Harry had seen a true and genuine smile on the old man's face. If it was a ship, Dumbledore would go without a look back. Harry wasn't so sure he wouldn't.

"Harry my boy…let us pray that the gods take favor on us this night. And that if it is a ship, it will come to our rescue." Harry turned to look over his shoulder. Their home was situated not to far from the cliff where the emergency brush was located. The cliff overlooked the vast blue and green ocean and on the not to distant horizon, a clear outline of a ship was set against the backdrop of the dying sun. Maybe just maybe the gods were finally taking favor.

Two hours later, after Harry had cooked supper for Dumbledore and himself, he left their tree home to overlook the now barely illuminated ocean. The moon was full, the fire was still going strong, but Harry could no longer see the ship. If someone on board did see their signal…what then. 'Will I leave?' Harry thought, 'Leave my mother and my father, and leave my home…for what? A world I barely know anything about except what Dumbledore's told me in stories.'

"What will I do? I have nothing there. Dumbledore is at the end of his life and I'm at the beginning of mine. What will happen when he leaves me too…leaves me to survive on my own in a world I know absolutely nothing about? I will squander…I will fall." Harry whispered to the night, knowing only the wind would hear him. A squeal took him by surprise but before he could take hold of his knife a monkey landed on his shoulder, curling its tail about his neck.

"Well hello you, and where have you been Hedwig? Getting into trouble no doubt." Harry smirked as the monkey scolded him before settling back down onto his shoulder. "I can't leave you that's for sure. But you have a family of your own here. I can't take you away from them. Hedwig what shall I do? I'm so confused." Harry trailed the side of his finger down the silky fur of the marsupial.

Hedwig blinked at Harry shortly before going back to cleaning her nails of fruit juices. "You're no help," Harry murmured into her fur, pleased when he was affectionately bitten on the nose.

"Harry! Get this damn black cat out of my bed! I swear if I find another dead rodent in my sheets I'll kick your entire menagerie out of this house for good!" Harry could hear Dumbledore's irritated roar over the crackling of the signal fire, making him laugh despite his overly saddening thoughts.

"Well, Hedwig, it seems were in trouble once again." Harry turned around and headed back towards the house, content with his thoughts for the here and now. He would make the decision when the time came. The only important thing to him was to get Dumbledore off the island. He deserved to be rescued.

The tree house was a marvel of engineering, one that Harry still never got over. Apparently, before Dumbledore had been shipwrecked, he had been known as a renowned inventor. A system of pulleys allowed them to take anything they wanted up to the house as well as themselves. All one had to do was step onto the wooden platform and pull the lever. The first floor was the living room, the second was the kitchen and stores and the third floor were the bedrooms. When Dumbledore had taken Harry in he had only finished the first two floors and was still getting the kinks out of the lever system but now it was a home fit for a king and queen…at least that's what Dumbledore liked to say.

It was another reason Harry wasn't so sure about leaving his world behind. This 'was' his home and always would be. Nothing could compare to it, deep down he knew this to be true. The pulley stopped allowing Harry to step off into the 'foyer' as Dumbledore liked to call it.

"What happened now?"

"Don't what happened now to me. Get this furry feline out of my bed." Dumbledore pointed at the dozing panther who was content to purr ignoring the argument around him.

"But he loves your sheets. I can't tell him what to do." Dumbledore glared at the boy, knowing Harry was taking certain satisfaction out of their exchange. The damn feline always did this, ever since Harry had taken him in as a kit, which so happened to be the fur balls name. "Alright, don't glare like that your face will frieze that way." Harry clicked his tongue gesturing to the lazing feline to get up. Growling playfully, Kit stretched, nails tugging at the sheets without leaving any tears before hopping down and slinking to Harry's room across the way.

"Where were you? By the signal fire?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing his rumpled sheets for any nasty surprises. "It's still going strong?"

Harry nodded silently, plopping down on the window sill and pulling Hedwig into his lap.

"Harry…what's wrong?" Dumbledore sat down on the bed, staring hard at the young man. Whenever the overly jubilant Harry did this it was usually a hard inner reflection that he always hurt himself over. "Is this about the ship?"

Harry looked back at his friend; the old man always seemed to know what he was thinking. It was damned innerving at times. "What will happen if it is a ship? What will we do?" Silently Harry left out the question of what Dumbledore would do.

"If it is a ship…and they are willing to take us back to civilized life…then we will go with them I suppose." Dumbledore carefully chose his words, not sure if he was ready to make his assumption on the situation. Even though Harry often wore his emotions on his non existent sleeves he had an ever changing personality.

"I thought so."

"Harry, will you go with me?" Harry looked away out towards the burning fire that was a rather bright beacon against the endless ocean. "I see. Well then, I knew this day would come." Dumbledore cleared his throat, leaning forward to get the young man's attention. "Harry, you're a grown man now, capable of making your own decisions. If you go with me I will make sure that you are not left alone in a new world that is completely different then the one you grew up in. If you decide to stay then I will take your hand and say goodbye. I've done what your mother was unable to do and I'm proud of you as she would be. Now, would you be so kind as to play a little something before bed…I find your musical touch soothing."

Harry smiled down at Hedwig who was playing with her tail. "Thank you Dumbledore. I'll think on it." Harry stood, clasping Dumbledore's shoulder briefly before heading towards the door. "I'll play one of my favorites." Harry whispered as he headed out the door.

"I love you Harry Potter. Don't fear…never fear what the world throws at you. You always need to open your arms…and embrace it…with all your heart," Dumbledore whispered. Harry halted in the door frame, tears threatening to fall. "I may never say it to you again…but I hope you remember your mother's last words."

Much later that night, after Harry played Dumbledore a song on an instrument called a Violin which had supposedly survived Dumbledore's wreck, while Harry lay quietly in bed, stroking Kit's black fur, he murmured his mother's last words to himself over and over. He could never forget them for Dumbledore spoke them every night before he went to bed as a goodnight remembrance of his mother. "I love you too…Dumbledore." Harry whispered, not knowing what the next day's wind would blow onto their island.

Outside, it began to rain softly.


	3. Predators

**Harry Potter and the Alternative Universe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the books by Mrs. Rowling, kay?

**Pairing:** I am a strict Draco/Harry fan meaning that Draco tops Harry kay?

**Chapter 3: Predators**

The smell of freshly cooked fish awoke Harry's senses. Dumbledore was up. Groaning Harry pushed his feline friend off of him and walked towards the door. Hedwig always left for the nights, still wary of Kit's presence but Harry knew he would see her downstairs begging Dumbledore for food. A new installment that Dumbledore finished not three years ago was a restroom that was located between their two rooms. It held a tortoise shell sink with running water taken up from the ground level where it was drawn from a well.

The 'toilet', as Dumbledore called it, was made out of a simple clay pot with a lid that would hold their waste until a lever was pulled that would let go of the false bottom. The waste would then travel down a pipe that was made out of rusted metal, clay and plaster that Dumbledore fashioned from the ship that left him marooned on the island 70 years ago. It would then be taken a safe distance away from the tree house to a specially dug pit. It was dirty work keeping the toilet clean and functional but it was a small price to pay for such a luxury.

Instead of taking the platform down to the kitchen Harry took the rope net, which he himself fashioned for when he wanted to get down the tree quickly. The platform was really more for Dumbledore who could not use the rope ladder in his old age.

"Harry, just in time, would you grab a coconut from the pantry?" Harry nodded, as he climbed into the room, walking straight towards a closed door that held a small store of fruits, vegetables and other miscellaneous items that didn't need refrigeration. Dumbledore was truly a genius. The kitchen was a marvelous example of Dumbledore's skills, most of which he had passed on to Harry with his teachings.

Even though Harry didn't come from the civilized world like Dumbledore had, he was still receiving an education that would have made any man jealous. For if Harry had grown up in a normal civilized world he would have known that by the age of seventeen Dumbledore was considered the greatest inventor of his time and that any apprentice under him would be given an education to make the king jealous of.

"So," Harry began the morning conversation as he sat down at the table in front of Dumbledore's coconut shredder, "Is there any ship?"

"When I woke up, I took note of the burnt brush. There was no ship that I saw. Either they didn't see the signal or they are somewhere on the island as we speak. The rock outcropping would hinder them from trying to enter this particular harbor but there is one further down about a day or so's walk from here that is safe to enter."

Harry nodded as he shredded the outer bark of the coconut with his knife and finger's. He then placed the hard circular fruit onto a stand and clamped it in place. Attached to the stand was a bar that was pulled back onto a spring. At the end of the bar was a sharp needle that would pierce the outer shell once the spring let go of the bar. "I see, so I guess I'll just go about my day as if it were any normal day. I'll check the traps; gather another supply of coconuts from the beach maybe…" Harry let the coil go and the needle launched itself into the coconut. "Dumbledore however did you managed without these contraptions?" Harry asked as he pried the needle from the coconut before pouring out the small amount of milk it held.

"It was messy…bloody but I managed with what I had." Harry handed him the milk, which would be used to cool down the fish. He then took the coconut and strapped it to a log in the corner of the room. Taking a blunt instrument he had fashioned from a sharp rock and a piece of scrap metal Dumbledore had no need for, Harry cut the fruit open the rest of the way.

In order to pass the time both Dumbledore and Harry developed a contest two years before that they played every now and then…the looser had to clean the toilet. Every seven days each of them would make one meal, one would do breakfast and the other would do dinner. A recipe would be made from scratch during the process of gathering ingredients and what ever meal they both liked the best would be the winner. The recipe Dumbledore decided to use that morning was one of Harry's that had won about a year or so ago. Coconut milk fish with a side of cress stalks, which were a kind of vegetable Dumbledore said tasted like butter potatoes that his grandmother used to make.

Harry sliced out chunks of the meaty fruit and handed them to Dumbledore to dice up and then fry with the fish. "You know what I've been craving. Some of your famous Sashimi and Sushi. You think we could have that for dinner tonight? I'll even gather all the ingredients." Harry smiled up at Dumbledore, pleading with his eyes in a way he knew the old man couldn't resist.

"If you gather fresh ingredients…and I mean you catch the fish five minutes before dinner then yes we can." Harry laughed, hugging him from behind. The old man made the dish only so often and that was only because sometimes the ingredients were so darn hard to find. The fish was easy as well as the spicy stuff that Dumbledore put in the middle of the sushi pieces, which was just a seed that grew inside of a spiky fruit that they would mash into a paste but the substitute for what Dumbledore called 'rice' was the difficult part. There was a certain root that only grew in a shady and damp place that Dumbledore found tasted and worked well enough as a rice substitute. But it only grew every so often and never in the same place.

The 'nori' or seaweed as Dumbledore told him would have to be dried and pressed for an entire day in order to serve as the wrap that held some of the sushi pieces together. Dumbledore made this dish the first night of the contest and Harry had to give it to him. The so called famous Japanese dish was one of his favorites.

"You know Harry, back in England…it's easier and faster to find or make sushi…just a thought." Dumbledore hummed to himself as he served the coconut fish.

'Tricky bastard,' Harry thought to himself.

Harry hunkered down on the jungle floor pulling up the white and yellow roots that had taken him two hours to find and placed them into his makeshift satchel. The seaweed he had already brought back to the tree house where Dumbledore promised to press it for him and the spiky fruit grew on a tree not too far from the tree house so he had picked those up first. The only thing he needed to find was the fish as well as to check his traps for any game that they would keep for the next day's meal.

Once all the roots were in place Harry stood, dusting the moist soil off his knees. It was barely noon and the sun was already beating down harshly on his back. For 18 years he lived with the uncomfortable weather but it still got to him how hot it truly became once the sun reached its zenith. Shouldering the pack, Harry picked his way through the dense foliage towards the traps he had laid. Most likely a few of them would contain something palatable.

The first one was clean as well as the second but the third contained something of interest. Harry threw down his pack and approached the hole. His traps were simple. He dug holes and covered them leaving no trace of human contact in the area. This hole contained an animal that Dumbledore said looked and later on said tasted like a wild boar. It was dirty brown and covered in coarse hair. Its squeals of discomfort reverberated around the wooded area causing Harry to recoil in distaste. It must have been hurt when it fell. Harry un-strapped the spear that was on his back and took aim. The hard part was always getting the carcass out of the hole and disposed of but it was still the easiest trap to manage.

He let loose the spear and barely blinked an eye when the boar gave one last horrific shriek before keeling over. Harry hopped into the hole, extracting the spear and pulled out a knife. He would cut the pieces he wanted out and wrap them in saccrine leaves before placing them in his pouch. It was best to let blood seep into the ground and create a scent for more predators to find.

Once the last piece of meat was wrapped in the special saccrine leaves, which Harry found kept the meat that much fresher before he got back to seal it into the refrigerator, another of Dumbledore's unique inventions, he stood up preparing to climb up and out of the hole. But a sound stopped him. It was the crunch of undergrowth under a booted heal. Someone was close by. He knew it couldn't have been Dumbledore for in his old age the man could barely walk without tripping over something. These feet were treading carefully, almost as if they were stalking and did not wish to be heard by their prey.

Climbing quickly out of the hole, leaving the carcass for the moment in order to check out the area, Harry picked up the satchel and stashed the meat inside. Looping the band across a low branch and plunging the spear into the ground, Harry set off with only a dagger in hand. The noise was getting louder. What sounded like one pair of feet now sounded like many. Wiping off the pigs blood with a leaf, Harry stashed the knife in the band of his loincloth. It would be easier to see who or what was traveling in his woods if he were above the potential danger.

Effortlessly he climbed up the tree, hiding only a few feet above the ground. He waited…and waited, and waited. The seconds turned into minutes and Harry could no longer here the rustling sound. He let out a shaky breath unsure if he had only been hearing things or if Dumbledore had been right in saying that a ship could have seen their signal and was in fact on the island searching for them.

Just as he was about to hop down and resume his day the sound came again. Taking out his knife, Harry leaned further against the tree. A man then suddenly came into view. Or what Harry thought to be a man. The figure was dressed head to toe in black, which must have been awfully hot as indicated by the glistening of sweat all along the man's head, plastering his graying and stringy hair down onto his bony scalp. In his hand was a machine Harry had never seen before but with the way the man was holding it he could only assume it was a weapon of some kind.

The stranger walked into the small clearing, a prominent limp causing him to hunch further towards the ground. He peered over the edge of the hole, wrinkling his nose at the stench of blood and baking carcass. Harry inched closer to the edge of the branch, intrigued by this new person. The only other human being he had ever been in contact with was Dumbledore so he was entitled to a little curiosity.

Unfortunately his toe put pressure on a branch that was not strong enough and it snapped. Harry's body seized up, hoping against hope that the stranger hadn't heard. Unluckily he had and Harry silently cursed as the stranger in black whipped about, brandishing the shinning metal object in front of him menacingly.

Harry bite his tongue from making any noise for when the man had turned around he noticed that not only was the man haggard but his face was distorted almost painfully by a grotesque instrument that covered his wide insanely alert eyes. Never before had he seen something so…hideous.

The creature, for that was what he resembled most, turned his head frantically searching for the origin of the sound. When he found none and seemed content to move out of the clearing he paused. Harry wasn't sure what the stranger was looking at for a large branch covered him completely. And unless Harry wanted to make another noise and alert himself to the man's presence again, he'd wait until he knew for sure that he was gone.

After only a few minutes, Harry heard the man move again, his footsteps sounding further and further away. A couple more minutes later, Harry deemed it safe enough to climb down the tree. Shouldering his satchel and grabbing his spear, Harry made a run back towards the tree house. If that was an example of what the men on the ship looked like Harry would rather not be rescued. Dumbledore would need to hear about this new development.

Convinced of what he had to do, Harry ran swiftly through the woods making scarcely a sound. Dumbledore had once tried to convince him that he ran as quietly as a deer, which made Harry laugh, for why would a predator like Harry like being told that he was prey. No, he ran with the fleetness and grace of a panther.

It would take him roughly an hour to get back to the tree house, which made Harry nervous. What if the stranger had heard him and was following him back? That thought alone, halted Harry mid step. What would happen then?

Gulping in air, Harry wildly looked around, searching and listening for any sign that he was being followed. When he was assuaged and his breathe had returned, Harry vaulted into action, but before he could so much as pick up his old stride he was taken down hard. Something had pushed him to the ground, something heavy.

Both the satchel and the spear were lost in the frantic tumble as Harry and his assailant rolled on the ground. He pushed and clawed at the person on top of him screeching in pain when a rock lodged itself in his back. Finally he was taken over. The other's strength far surpassing his own. His face was pressing into the dirt and his arms had been pulled behind his back brutally.

He then felt the roughness of rope being twinned about his wrists tightly as the person on top of him grunted out curse after curse. When the man was done, Harry was pulled up by his wrists, and placed upon his knees. Voices were yelling all about him in a language he could almost identify except for the heavy accents that were so unlike Dumbledore's. But then two voices chipped in, speaking in a language that he did understand.

Cautiously he looked up through the fringe of his hair. All around him were men, dressed in such strange attire, most of them were covered head to toe in finery he had never dreamt of and others wore simple trousers and shirts like he did on fancy occasions.

"What are you doing young sir you could have been killed by that savage and then where would we be?" A stuffy voice spoke in an irritated manner. Harry directed his eyes toward the young sir and stifled a gasp. The man that had trampled him was like nothing he had ever seen. Of course Dumbledore spoke of other people and described them but never had he described 'him'.

The 'young sir' was looking towards the man who chastised him and smirked. "He was no trouble at all." His voice was lyrical and rich a sound Harry had never heard before. "This could be the person who sent up the signal…we needed to catch him before he got away and since all of you are to slow I did it myself."

He was dressed some what less stuffy then most of the others but none the less fine. His golden hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the back of his neck with only a few strands hanging haphazardly about his face most likely from their tussle. His clothing consisted of a pair of rich brown trousers, a cream shirt that was slightly smudged with dirt and grass and a velvety green vest that took most of the brunt of their brawl.

"None the less Draco. Let the men handle things like that from now on. It's what we hired them for anyway." The stuffy man sniffed down at Harry, eyes widening when he noticed he had been watching the exchange. Draco also looked down at him, his sneer smoothing out when he stared at the boy. He barely even looked like a threat, kneeling there in nothing but a slip of fabric and long unbound hair.

Draco slowly lowered himself to the ground, preparing to flee if there was the slightest show of aggression but Harry stayed still unsure if those strange weapons trained on him would be let loose if he so much as breathed heavily.

"Do you understand what were saying?" Draco said slowly, intrigued by the boy. Besides his exotic appearance there was the fact that the beautiful boy was practically half naked in front of him. All that came together to create quite a stirring problem.

Harry gazed deep in the pools of quick silver noting the way those eyes traveled over him. 'Most likely sizing me out in case I attack,' Harry thought guilelessly. For surely he didn't understand all there was to know about sexual encounters between two people.

Tilting his head to the side in a show of submission, for he was the one in the position to do so being that his arms were tide, Harry nodded his head. Hopefully these strangers wouldn't treat Dumbledore as roughly when he brought them to the old man for surely he would be able to fix the problem he now faced.


	4. Draconian

**Harry Potter and the Alternative Universe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the books by Mrs. Rowling, kay?

**Pairing:** I am a strict Draco/Harry fan meaning that Draco tops Harry kay?

**A/N:** By the way all of the people in this story are most likely from Britain unless I state otherwise and the time zone is roughly 1700 or 1800 but the exact date I don't think will matter and if it does I'll make sure it's stated clearly later on.

**Summary:** AU, non-magic, SLASH DM/HP (Draco is top), parody of the Swiss Family Robinson story and the Tarzan story. '_Her husband, James, was gone, killed one year ago by the savage wild, leaving her and her baby to fend for themselves. But she couldn't go on anymore. She was weak and terrified. The gods were smiting her and her family. It was the only reason for so much bad luck to fall on the Potter name in such a short span of time.'_

**Chapter 4: Draconian**

Draconius Lucian Black Malfoy was severely annoyed…hell he was down right frustrated. His beautiful golden locks were limp, all because his father had to take a stupid, not to mention boring, business trip. The atmosphere he was currently suffering through was definitely much different than Britain's.

"How much further are we?" Draco asked his companion who was standing close by while he was leaning casually against the ships railing.

"I've already told you young sir that…"

"Snape, could you please refrain from calling me that when it's just us. It makes me feel…well stupid." Draco groaned, raking a hand through his ragged blond hair. As soon as he got back to civilized life he'd definitely be going down to the salon. He loved being pampered.

"Well, Draco…since you have only just asked me that question not twenty minutes ago I'd say were still about a month or so from home…minus twenty minutes of course." Snape smirked down at his godson. Severus Snape had been Draco's godfather and friend for 19 years, as well as a business partner with his father.

"Bloody hell, this trip will never end." Draco murmured as he stared across the vast ocean. "I think I liked it better in New York and Charleston…especially Charleston. I found myself accompanied with the most beautiful companion for the night." As part of his father Lucius Malfoy's business as co-owner of the most powerful naval and transporting fleets in London along with Draco's godfather Severus Snape, treaties and deals had to be made and kept along the coasts of all the major cities their fleets docked within during voyages. His father and Snape had received messages from these two particular cities with urgent needs for visits in which to negotiate rights over a few of their ships docking privileges. Of course as heir to the company Draco had to accompany them on the overly taxing not to mention boring trip.

"Draco if you could be so kind. I do not need to know about your conquests and prowess." Snape looked away in disgust from his current charge.

"What do you mean? I hardly told you anything… Would you like me to get more graphic? Lets see, I find that a young, virile mans body is so much more aesthetically pleasing then a woman's, especially when the candle light reflects off the sweat that drips down their lean muscles as I poun…"

"Enough! I don't need to know more." Severus turned away, a light blush staining his angry cheeks. "Sometimes I wonder if decency is apart of your vocabulary."

Draco smirked devilishly as he flicked back his bangs again. "Well of course it is. I'm not some horny monkey who flaunts his conquests about on his arm like that idiot Blaise Zabini. It's a good thing we have been friends since childhood or I would have made his life hell for being such a dumb arse, but we're really not talking about me here I think we're actually talking about you and your lack of…" Draco paused, staring into the distance at something not unlike a mirage in a desert.

"Lack of what?" Severus asked annoyed. Sure his love life had been at a stand still as of late but it was none of Draco's business if he was getting any. Noting that the boy wasn't paying attention to him, he sighed and prepared for a lecture in manners. Sometimes Severus believed that the boy thought he was above them with the way he acted so nonchalantly. "Draco would you please pay attention when someone is addressing you."

"Severus…what is that?" Draco pointed towards a spot on the darkening horizon. The flicker of a rather large flame dotted the blue backdrop almost startlingly.

Severus squinted into the distance a deep furrow etching itself into his brow. "Hm..." Severus darted from the railing and hailed the captains attention. Draco watched interestedly as Severus pointed towards the flame and spoke animatedly with the captain and Draco's father who stood studiously at the helm. By the looks on their faces Draco knew right away what it was. It was a signal fire…for there was no charted island this far off the coast according to their maps.

Someone wanted their attention…and they got it.

The captain Thomas Riddle of the Draconian nodded in agreement as Lucius Malfoy pointed out the jagged rock outcropping that encircled the bay just below the now dying signal fire. They would have to sail around the mysterious island in order to find a safe landing point.

By the time they had reached the unidentified island the starry night had started to melt away into the colorful early morning hours, but there was still not enough light to safely guide themselves through the rocky bay. It would be their death if they tried such foolishness.

"We'll just wait until the sun has fully risen." Captain Riddle stated flippantly while pulling at the stiff uniform and re-straightening his white wig. Sailing while in full costume, though regal in appearance, was damned annoying, Riddle thought, already feeling the day's oncoming heat. And what a long day it would be.

Draco looked towards the cliff, sighing in exasperation. Though he agreed that it was not safe to keep sailing, even in a long boat towards the shore through the rocky water, he still felt as if the captain did not give a bloody damn about the person or persons who had set the signal fire. In fact Draco had not so subtly listened in on his father, Severus and the captain while they had discussed in great length the signal fire and the prospect of shipwrecked survivors before they had set sail towards the island. The captain profusely objected to straying off course, stating that it was probably just some blood thirsty savages that would likely kill them the moment they set foot on the island.

The three men had disputed over the issue for an hour before the Captain realized he was outnumbered and bowed down to Severus and Lucius' wishes.

"What happens now Severus?" Draco quietly asked his godfather who had come up behind him to stare at the cliff face as well.

"We circle till we can find a safe harbor then we wait until it is light enough and head a shore. Your father and the captain have decided to stay on the ship but mad eye, myself and a few of the crew have agreed to an excursion…" Severus stated softly and noting the look on Draco's face hastened to finish his thoughts, "I understand you probably don't even care about some poor stranded soul and wish to stay aboard the vessel as well…"

"I most certainly will not! I will not be left like some lily white gentlemen to bake in the sun when exploring is to be done." And considering the conversation over with, Draco upturned his nose and headed below to change into something less formal.

The air was pungent and heady with such foreign smells of giant birds of paradise, orchids of all different colors, ginger, sugar cane and lustrous trees filled with bananas, pineapples, papaya and coconuts. Who ever lived here, Draco mused, didn't ever want for anything in the way of food. For there was plenty of fruit in the lofty trees and an abundance of fish the size of his hand, which swam near the surface of the water like glittering gems.

"Draco, the only reason your father agreed that you could come along was that you were driving him crazy and he wanted you out of his hair, but that doesn't mean you can wander off and do what ever you like. Your still in my custody and this island is a strange and unfamiliar place which will most likely hold dangers. Now…" Severus lectured Draco who had been wandering off to look at the coconut trees.

"Severus please. I'm a big boy and I have gotten into enough scrapes to know how dangerous a place like this could be. Hell, I've lived long enough around Pansy Parkinson to know any and all fear." Draco murmured the last part, knowing he would get another lecture on proper decorum if Snape heard. "Besides, you'll hurt my feelings the way you keep droning on the way you are. It's positively emasculating. By the way, do you think we'll be able to get some of those?"

Severus snorted delicately at the thought. "Be that as it may…do not wander off. Or I'll have Alastor hold your hand the entire trek. And I'm sure the men will get enough to suit your appetite." Severus also looked up at the unfamiliar tree and its exotic fruit.

"Like hell I'll hold that youngen's hand. You're supposed to discipline a child with punishment not discipline the adults with child." Alastor Moody or better known to many as simply Mad Eye Moody, grumbled as he pushed through the group, an obvious limp as he tried to stumble through the soft sand. "Now enough of this talk or I'll leave the both of you behind."

Moody then ambled over to a group of men that were heaving tarps and empty water skins up the beach.

"What's going on Severus?" Draco pointed towards Moody who was busy yelling and gesturing wildly with his hands at the cowering full grown men.

"A few of the men will stay a shore tonight, gathering more supplies that we've run low on…such as coconuts." Severus smirked at Draco's glare. "You and I though will be heading back to the ship so don't get it into your head that we'll be staying out in this…savage land."

"What? Severus…" Snape held up his hand, stalling the young mans tirade.

"Don't start Draco; I follow your father's orders."

"Great, I'm going to spend my life sheltered in a bubble…growing breasts." Draco muttered to himself as he followed in Moody's wake. "I'm surprised I don't know how to crochet."

Severus sighed, endlessly tired of his godsons tirade on proper gentlemen status. If it was up to Draco he would have shirked his pristine duty's and played in the mud, then he would have gone to the salon to fix his hair.

It had been four gloriously hot hours. Each minute added to the sweat that had severely soaked through his shirt, crotch, feet and other unmentionable areas. Draco looked around at the many guards accompanying him and the few sailors that were dispatched to gather food and water. Each man looked as if they had been doused with dirty water, more so the sailors then the stuffy guards but then again the sailors had been dirty to begin with.

"Do we know exactly where we are?" Draco asked Moody who had been tirelessly leading the group all morning.

"We're half way across the island, maybe more so. We've kept good time considering…" He trailed off, a noticeable gauff of laughter accompanying his answer.

Draco glared at the old mans back, biting his tongue on the scathing retort he had ready for him, swallowing it back down like dry bile. It just wasn't worth it to exert the effort, especially since the heat and sapped most of his energy away. It's not like they didn't have all day to search anyway. A little rest wouldn't kill Moody's anal retentive schedule.

"Hold up." Draco stopped hastily before he managed to run into the old man.

"What's wrong now…?" Draco spoke disinterestedly. Every twenty minutes, since they had set forth from the beach, Moody and his paranoia caused the small party to pause at every miniscule sound. "It's probably just another bird." A few of the men behind them laughed, for surely they too were getting tired of the old mans suspicions.

"It's not just a bird young'n…listen." There was a short echo of a dying beast's agonizing scream. "There's a predator ahead…keep quiet, don't make any unnecessary noise."

The group headed forward silently, swords and pistols drawn. Within minutes Moody once again held up his wrinkled hand, motioning them to stay put. Draco watched as the old man silently made his way through the vast green landscape, with an ease that slightly disturbed him. A few minutes passed and no other sound was heard. Impatiently Draco headed after the other man, ignoring the mutterings of Snape to stay put. His curiosity always got the better of him in such situations and he knew better then to fight his urges.

Past the dense bushes was a small clearing surrounded by a copse of large entangled trees. Stopping just past the overgrown foliage, Draco knelt down and watched Moody inspect the area. It was quiet, too quiet for the tropical island. Ever since they had set foot on the beach there had not been one moment of peace and quiet. It was either large or annoying birds that were making the noises or the ever effervescent monkeys with their resonating whoops. But in that moment, it felt still, like the moment when everyone in the theatre, not that many nights ago in Charleston, held their breathe as Rolando the courageous opera hero slipped through the night preparing to fight to the death for his beloved Esperenca, unaware that his enemy had been following him.

Draco watched as Moody stopped and looked down into what appeared to be a hole, wrinkling his nose in disgust before backing away but something caught his attention, it was what appeared to be a long, obviously man made pole, sticking from the ground and above it was a crudely made satchel from what appeared to be animal hide. Quickly Moody made his way back into the dense foliage, not surprised to find Draco waiting for him.

Moody made a quick motion to stay silent and crouched down to watch the still empty copse. A few minutes passed and still nothing. Draco sighed about ready to let Moody have it for excessive paranoia but held his tongue when a young man practically fell from the tree, landing gracefully on all fours next to the satchel and pole. Quickly the nimble creature grabbed the satchel, swinging it over his neck and taking up the pole before darting off in the opposite direction like a frightened gazelle. Without thinking, Draco dove after the man, ignoring the hiss from Moody to stay put. He knew they would follow, but they wouldn't be able to catch their quarry as fast as Draco could.

Draco lost sight of the young man only for a moment before he heard the distinct snap of a twig and then the slight crunch of undergrowth. Draco slowed making sure to place his feet carefully so as not to alert the other. Grinning, he spotted the man ahead, who had stopped and was anxiously looking about himself, gasping in much needed air. Figuring this was his only chance, Draco vaulted from his spot as silently as possible on the now mossy ground.

Surprisingly he managed to catch the other, driving them to the ground hard. The young man fought like a spit cat, hissing and growling at him as they rolled over the dirty ground. Draco grunted when an elbow hit him in the neck and a bony knee managed to hit him in the soft inner thigh. Which will most likely bruise, Draco thought un-amused. Before thinking any more on the shock that he was being beaten up by a savage, Draco pushed the other back down and pulled the tan solid arms back holding them securely in place.

Looking about widely Draco made a quick decision and undid his belt buckle and pulled it from the loops hastily. Cursing Draco tightened his grip on the others shockingly slender wrists and wrapped the leather belt as tight as he felt safe before pulling the other to his knees.

"You caught him!" Draco looked about and saw Moody followed closely by Snape, the guards and the sailors.

"What are you doing young sir you could have been killed by that savage and then where would we be?" Snape's stuffy voice resonated above the others murmurs.

"He was no trouble at all." It was true; he had a harder time catching Blaise after a hard night of drinking. "This could be the person who sent up the signal…we needed to catch him before he got away and since all of you are to slow I did it myself." Draco smirked towards Moody who growled deep in his throat.

"None the less Draco. Let the men handle things like that from now on. It's what we hired them for anyway." Snape sniffed down at their captive, eyes widening when he noticed he had been watching the exchange. Draco also looked down at him, his sneer smoothing out when he stared at the young man. He barely even looked like a threat, kneeling there in nothing but a slip of fabric and long unbound hair.

Draco slowly lowered himself to the ground, preparing to flee if there was the slightest show of aggression but he stayed still, intelligent shining eyes following his every move.

"Do you understand what we're saying?" Draco said slowly, intrigued by the boy. Besides his exotic appearance there was the fact that the beautiful boy was practically half naked in front of him. All that came together to create quite a stirring problem.

He tilted his head to the side and nodded.

A/N: I'm having a rough time in school at the moment so it may be a while before I update my chapters, but do not fear I will try my best and remember I never give up on a story unless I really really really have to.  NO Worries


	5. Captive

**Harry Potter and the Alternative Universe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the books by Mrs. Rowling, kay?

**Pairing:** I am a strict Draco/Harry fan meaning that Draco tops Harry kay?

**A/N:** By the way all of the people in this story are most likely from Britain unless I state otherwise and the time zone is roughly 1700 or 1800 but the exact date I don't think will matter and if it does I'll make sure it's stated clearly later on.

**Summary:** AU, non-magic, SLASH DM/HP (Draco is top), parody of the Swiss Family Robinson story and the Tarzan story. '_Her husband, James, was gone, killed one year ago by the savage wild, leaving her and her baby to fend for themselves. But she couldn't go on anymore. She was weak and terrified. The gods were smiting her and her family. It was the only reason for so much bad luck to fall on the Potter name in such a short span of time.'_

00

**Chapter 5: Captive**

"So what are we going to do with this?" Severus tilted his head up at the filthy youth beneath him.

Harry glared at the hawk nosed speaker, clearly understanding the animosity that was directed at him for no known reason. He had done nothing to these foreigners who were supposedly their rescuers.

"I only hope it doesn't have fleas or some disease."

"So boy, ya can talk eh? Well then you can understand what we're saying very clearly?" Moody ambled over and squatted precariously close, his one good eye focused with intent on Harry for any sudden movement. "We want no trouble from you. If you were the one that sent up that signal we apologize for such a rough meet'n but if you're some violent native then I'm afraid that the belt will stay in place indefinitely."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the scary looking gentlemen, in no way eased by what he was saying. The rough treatment he had been given left a sour taste in the back of his throat. Maybe being rescued was worse then being stranded after all.

"We're gonna need proof of some kind you understand?"

Harry looked between the faces of the ones he thought were the dominant members of the group slowing his perusal of the young man that had taken him down. Then again…maybe being rescued would provide long needed excitement that the island had seemed to be lacking as of late.

"I have proof."

Harry walked ahead of the group, eyes alert for wild predators and ears alert for the ones behind him. He walked unsteadily, arms still trapped in the odd looking rope. The man who had taken him down was directly behind him, eyes staring into the back of his head. It was unnatural this heat he felt from him.

Never before had the touch of another affected his body in such a way. Dumbledore hugged him all the time and he never felt this achy, burning sensation just beneath the surface of his skin. Just thinking about the short tousle sent flames to lick at the bridge of his nose. Something was obviously wrong with his body. Maybe Dumbledore would know when he told him of the encounter.

Harry glanced up and noted the top of the tree house in the distance. They would be there in less then an hour hopefully.

"Gods, will ya slow down boy! Not all of us have the option of wiry youth on our sides anymore. Damn jungle." Moody growled as yet another hole in the ground caused him to stop and pull his leg out with a grunt.

Harry glanced back briefly to the ever complaining old geezer but instead caught the eyes of the silvered eyed man behind him. He wasn't sure he liked the way the slow perusal of his body made him feel. 'God it was easier when it was just me and Dumbledore,' Harry thought to himself as he turned around and started walking at his usual brisk pace.

Another curse behind him caused a small smile to touch the corner of his lips. 'I don't think Dumbledore has ever complained as much as this guy.'

Draco didn't know what was wrong with him. Every move of the captive in front of him, every flexing muscle in those hard calves, every drop of sweat from the sweltering sun that fell between slightly defined shoulder blades and every gorram twitch of that wee loin cloth sent him into a fight of arousal he'd never experienced before with his many trysts. And he'd had his fair share of beautiful consorts on his arm and in his bed…among other places. None had ever affected him so quickly.

'It's the sun…it's only this gorram heat that's making you so silly, Draco boy,' he thought to himself as he noticed another sweat droplet emerging from the captives silky dark hair and traveling in the same direction as the others. Its slow path brought Draco to the part of the other man as the other droplet had. The shapely derriere and wee loin cloth.

"Are we almost there?" Draco huffed, wincing at the husky undertone to the question. He cleared his throat pretending it was only dry because of the heat. "Bullocks, is it always this hot here?"

"That depends." Harry softly voiced over his shoulder, refusing to even glance in the others direction. Acknowledging his presence wasn't a smart move at the moment.

"Depends?" Draco was positively intrigued that the captive had given an answer to his rhetorical question.

"Depends on what?"

Silence greeted his question as the captive contemplated his answer. Draco speed up, completely ignoring Snapes warning not to get so close to the savage. "Well…" he prompted when no answer was forthcoming.

"Depends on the time of day." Harry replied, rolling his eyes. He didn't like the fact that the other man was getting closer. They were still a good 15-20 minutes from the tree house and the others were loosing their momentum and starting to slow down.

"That's it! Stop, we're taking a break. I can't take another minute more. Someone help get this damn thing out of this rat hole!" Moody swore profusely at the bumbling help he received. This was not his idea of an easy trek though the woods. The first half of their travels went by without this much trouble. "What are we traveling though boy? I'd be damned sure that we're traveling over a minefield."

"This stretch of land is usually inhabited by a many number of creatures because the ground is soft. A river nearby saturates it." Harry stated, leaning against a tree looking of in the distance at the tree house. Maybe he could make a run for it but what would that do? He already knew he'd be chased down again and most likely fail like the last time. At that thought, Harry turned to look at his captor and found him also leaning against a tree looking him curiously across the way.

"You know a lot for a person who has been stranded on a deserted island. How long ago did your ship hit? We didn't see any wreckage?" Draco perused his latest train of thought. He was curious as to how this other knew so much information. He almost seemed cultured, although it was completely unrefined.

Harry shrugged and glanced at the other, happily ignoring the silver haired man. He was too much on the senses for even him to handle without breaking down. Currently he could still feel his scorching gaze on his body and it was making just as uncomfortable as before. The one the others had called Moody was currently rubbing his thigh, muttering grievances under his breathe about stupid nature and how he should have stayed on the boat, or gotten married those 10 years back and be currently in bed having the time of old life. Much of what he said was too confusing to even register so he looked instead at the stuffy black haired man who was standing stiffly in the middle of the small clearing, brushing at almost invisible specks of dirt that had drifted onto his shoulder. Everything about the man dictated cleanliness and what Dumbledore labeled as 'poncy'.

"We're only a few miles away." Harry said to the now complacent Moody who was currently drinking a few mouthfuls of water.

"Only a few miles the young'n says. Just a few… Boy if ya hadn't noticed I'm no spring chicken anymore. The 'few' we've already traveled is enough to last me a couple years. I must wonder what a 'few' more is going to do to me."

Harry smirked under the fall of his hair. There was also something about the old man that reminded him of Dumbledore's sometimes sarcastic quips.

"If you don't believe me look over there." Harry glanced towards the tree house and the distinctly foreign architecture amidst the jungle foliage.

"My, god. That's the biggest gorram tree I've ever seen in me life." Moody breathed out. "Then by all means boy, let us get going. I don't want to live the rest of my short life here."

Harry smirked, narrowly missing the silver eyes of the watchful youth. 'Just a few more miles,' he said to himself, 'then Dumbledore can decide if I've just brought snakes into our lair.'

00

A/N: I apologize for not writing more often but college is hell sometimes. I must once again say that I won't abandon my stories even though it takes me god only know how long to start a chapter. My muse takes frequent breaks…easily attracted to shiny things it is. So if you enjoyed this lovely taste of what's to come please keep reading. Our lovely Harry brings company for dinner. 


End file.
